Prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed malignancy and the second leading cause of cancer-related deaths in American males. No reliable markers that can be reliably applied to needle core tissue samples are currently available for either early diagnosis or correct prediction of progression of the disease. Development of better diagnostic and prognostic procedures useful in such specimens becomes an urgent need in the treatment and management of the disease. In recent years, UroCor scientists and others have identified several genes that are significantly deregulated in prostate cancer. In this Phase I research project, we propose to develop an unique approach employing a multiplex RT-PCR molecular diagnostic assay to assess stage and risk for progression at the pre- treatment decision step. We intend to group genes into different custom panels according to their abundance and expression patterns, and to assess the correlation between gene expression profiles and prostate cancer stages and/or progression potentials. Research from phase I will generate results and data that will form the bases for a phase II prospective clinical study to develop new molecular-based products for the pre-treatment management of prostate cancer patients. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Results from the studies may lead to a new molecular-based assay for improved diagnosis, prognosis and management of prostate cancer that eventually may improve the therapy of prostate cancer.